


Ikebukuro's Most Dangerous

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Claiming Bites, F/M, Forbidden Love, Foreplay, Loud Sex, Love Bites, Love at First Sight, Mild Sexual Content, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Suggestive Themes, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Sex, forced foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo themselves are dangerous, but they're even more dangerous with a partner...





	Ikebukuro's Most Dangerous

[School Uniform](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1eiUeKFXXXXaNXpXXq6xXFXXX2/DuRaRaRa-Raira-Academy-Girls-School-Uniform-Cosplay-Costume-dress-Custom-Made-Free-Shipping.jpg_640x640.jpg)

\--------------

Naomi Kumiko ran from her house, suitcase in one hand, the other trying to tie the bowtie around her neck. She lifted up the hand with the suitcase to check her watch, her [blue](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a6/fb/08/a6fb089fb87046b32717c37099a0f8d9--dark-blue-eyes-deep-blue.jpg) eyes widening at the time. Any minute, she would leave and Naomi would have no one to keep away the day creeps. She decided to stop fiddling with the bowtie to make herself run faster, her breath starting to slow down. "Kumiko!", a familiar female voice shouted, causing the teen to slow down. She immediately recognized the [hair](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d4/92/77/d4927798ae5fe641be4e61c20f7a1d31--charcoal-gray-charcoal-hair-color.jpg) and police top of Tashika Bashira, her black [skirt](http://img.shein.com/images/shein.com/201509/1443507861250621160.jpg) billowing in the wind. 

"Sorry, Ms. Bashira!", Naomi apologized, bowing to the older woman in respect. Tashika chuckled, reaching over to tie Naomi's red bowtie professionally. The usually 167 cm tall female was a bit taller, due to her ['boots'](https://www.dhresource.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g3-M00-87-E3-rBVaHFScKweAZQ-zAAMimuMbcnQ213.jpg/the-new-fashion-sexy-jackboot-high-with-4.jpg). Peeking from the top were black garter stockings, only there was no matching under, well, Naomi hoped not! Tashika might dress like that on purpose, but she never wants to draw  ** _that_** much attention to herself! "Ready to go, Naomi?", the policewoman asked, her hazel-brown eyes looking alert and determined. Naomi nodded meekly, her dark brown [hair](https://img1.etsystatic.com/137/0/10601678/il_fullxfull.1055440553_b71n.jpg) bouncing slightly.

With a chuckle, Tashika led the way to the school, talking about how a man named Shizuo Heiwajima was brought into jail at least four times. Naomi asked questions, like did she see him and all that while Tashika answered no, when he was brought in and let out she was patrolling the forbidden parts of the city with her partner far away from the police station. Soon Tashika dropped Naomi off, but was stopped by Masaomi, Mikado and Anri. "Yo, hey, Tashika! You trying to sex yourself up a bit?", Masaomi purred, only to be rudely flipped off as she turned to walk away. "Is she okay?", Anri asked, watching Tashika in concern. "Yeah, she's just gotta work early.", Naomi chuckled nervously, continuing to talk to her friends, all of them unaware of the copper eyes watching them from a distance.

\----After School----

Naomi waited for Tashika as everyone else began to leave, waving goodbye to Anri, Masaomi and Mikado as they left, Masaomi trying to persuade Naomi to let him stay. "Aren't you cute?", a sinister voice cooed, causing Naomi's spine to tingle as she turned to face the voice. A 23-year-old ravenette man wearing a black parka with tan fur lines was standing there, a black v-neck shirt underneath the coat, wearing black pants and black shoes and a disturbing smirk on his face, copper eyes piercing her soul. Naomi stayed silent, nearly fainting with relief with she heard Tashika quickly approaching. "Izaya! Get away from her!", she yelled, grabbing Naomi's arm before pulling her away from the creep.

"But, Tashi-chan~!", 'Izaya' whined, only to stop short when Tashika pulled the 16-year-old along, a cunning smirk re-appearing on his face as he chuckled.

\---Time-skip---

Naomi was talking to her parents on Tashika's [phone](https://sc01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1mihwHXXXXXaAXFXXq6xXFXXXS/202283522/HTB1mihwHXXXXXaAXFXXq6xXFXXXS.jpg), letting them know where she was and who she was with. She left out the part about being approached by  _the_ Izaya Orihara, as Tashika explained. Tashika froze as a loud metal tearing sound was heard somewhere in the distance, slowly taking her phone back and inserting it into her police jacket's inside pocket. "IIIIIIIIIZAYYYYYYAAAAAAA!", a male shouted, a stop sign flying directly at Tashika and Naomi. If it weren't for Tashika's quick reflexes, they would have been hit instead of the man trying to stalking them. [Start Playing](https://youtu.be/jyxreBGriXU)(listen to beginning) A blonde man in a bartender's outfit slowly walked over to the fallen male, who had, for once, been caught completely off-guard. He expected Shizuo to be in jail today. "Didn't expect to see you so soon, Shizu-chan.", Izaya chuckled, taking his sweet time standing up as he recovered from the hit.

[Now This](https://youtu.be/ThX6n0Wxnf0) "They let me out early, on the account of being a 'good boy'!", Shizuo growled, an angry smirk on his face. "Oh~? I didn't know that. How were you so good, Shizu-chan?", Izaya teased, bringing out his switch-blade. "Let's just say, they found out that I didn't do what they thought I originally did.", Shizuo snickered angrily, unaware of the female presence standing up. "You should learn how to aim, you nearly hit these lovely ladies.", Izaya purred, winking at Naomi, who hid behind Tashika who growled. Shizuo didn't pay attention to his words, he only comprehended 'You should learn how to aim' and took it as an insult. "Why, you little-!", Shizuo roared, getting down into a fight stance, only to stop his sentence as Tashika stepped in between them, holding a palm out to Shizuo.

"Now is not the time, there is a minor present and I have to get her home! Hold this fight off until we are completely out of sight!", Tashika demanded, noticing the twitch in Shizuo's eyebrow as he grew angrier. His smile grew as he slowly [rose back up](https://data.whicdn.com/images/168500535/original.gif), his eyes narrowing slightly. "You think a shrimp like you can order me around?!", Shizuo snarled, grabbing Tashika's uniform collar to lift her off her feet to his height. Only then did he not have a pleasant surprise. She kicked him as hard as she could in the crotch, where **_everyone_** could feel pain, no fear or pain present in her face as she did so. Shizuo howled in pain as he dropped her, making her land on her feet as she raced towards Naomi and picked her up, running in Naomi's parents' house direction. "You little bitch! Get back here!", Shizuo screamed in anger, ignoring Izaya completely as he decided to give chase to his new rival.

Izaya laughed loudly at the way the events turned out, deciding to head back home, thinking unhealthy thoughts about that _sexy_ 16-year-old girl, the creep.

\------Time Skip------

Tashika was walking home in the dark, having to cross the bridge to get there. However, she was stopped by a figure standing in the path, smoking a cigarette. "There you are, shrimp.", the figure growled softly, dropping the cigarette to crush as he began to walk forward. "What?", Tashika said, clearly annoyed. "You!", Shizuo began, [pointing](https://media.tenor.com/images/9c9557a6886998b3d1be89742b053b3a/tenor.gif), "what gave you the idea to kick me in the crotch?!?!"(follow the gif sequence). "You picked me up by the collar of my jacket, I had no other alternative.", Tashika said, feeling a chuckle start to build up in her throat. Ikebukuro's bull seemed to notice. "You little bitch!", Shizuo roared, reaching out to grab Tashika. Tashika grabbed his hand and flipped him, making him land on his back with a loud thud.

"Next time, show a little restraint when around a lady.", Tashika scoffed, continuing the journey home, ignoring Shizuo's shocked gaze as he slowly got back up.

 _ **Unknown to her, there was a little bit of admiration.**_     

**Author's Note:**

> I know! So many time skips! Imma bad person!


End file.
